


Sniper

by makkerkines



Series: The Great Ones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sniper Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkerkines/pseuds/makkerkines
Summary: Sniper - A player known for their goal-scoring ability who has excellent, well-placed shots and are able to free themselves up from defensive coverage and go into scoring areas.





	Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many short stories I created based off of ice hockey terms that I'd like to share. They may or may not have anything to do with hockey, but the general point is to hit the mark of the hockey term used for each story. Every genre/setting/random-ass scenario may be hit - like someone looking down when they are skating with the puck - however, I aim to have fun.
> 
> Why? Because it's playoff season, baby.
> 
> If you are a lover of the game, I hope you can relate and enjoy. If hockey is new to you, I hope you can learn some hockey sense from these short stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, drunknpylades, for the beta. You're my Pretty Tree.

 

_"Find your perch?"_

Bucky settles himself high up and away from the base. His chosen hill is distinctly similar to the one to his left, sparsely covered with trees and brush for coverage. A perfect nest, Clint would say.

His weapon is set up in front of him, a piece of powerful steel underneath the night sky, and he quickly peers through the scope and finds what he’s looking for. The familiar figure waiting along the perimeter isn’t moving, but Bucky sees those clear-blue eyes scanning the hills nearby. Warmth ignites through Bucky’s chest and a delighted shiver runs down his spine – Steve is trying to find him.

“Perching,” Bucky answers cheerfully, pleased to see Steve’s tiny, for-him smile through the glass of his scope.

The comm crackles to life again as Steve continues looking for _where_ said-perching is taking place while running over the quick details for the mission again. He loves Steve’s voice; deep, comforting, sassy. It reminds Bucky of home. The earlier warmth settles comfortably deep within his chest as Steve’s eyes land directly on him in under a minute. Stupid punk knows him so well. An ancient, ex-frozen, ex-HYDRA, grade-A assassin who is, for some blessed reason, lucky enough to be with Steve Rogers.

Steve _winks_ at him.

Damn lucky.

_“Good.”_   Steve says. _“Hope you got my six, Soldier.”_

“I always got your back, Sir.” Comes the prompt reply.

One of them might end up on their backs by the end of this anyway.

_"T_. _M.I, you fossils, T.M.I. Too much comm chatter, where is Tony when I need him, geeze, gosh, my goodness, golly-gee, oh my god –”_

_"Let’s go, Hawkeye."_

Bucky chuckles softly to himself. It’s only him, Steve, and Clint for this mission. Supposedly a quick get in and get out situation, eliminating any baddies along the way, possibly an explosion at the end. Simple and to the point. He watches as Steve and Clint trek forward under the cover of damp trees and darkness, Clint’s bow retracted and secured to his back, Steve’s shield muted in color on his right arm.

Steve’s backside looks positively delightful in that stealth gear.

Alright, focus elsewhere. He scans ahead of the team, spotting his first two targets and dropping them instantly. His rifle rocks against his shoulder like a soft pillow, barely felt but completely loved.  _"G_ _ood shot,"_   says Steve. Bucky peers ahead, sights another heading back towards the base’s entrance twenty feet away. That target drops and disappears underneath a bush; Steve and Clint move past it without even noticing. He perches. He watches. He shoots.

The entrance lacks the guards intel reported though. Still, no one is in sight. He makes the call. “Clear to approach.”

Steve and Clint speed forward, sticking close to the ground as they near the entrance. The treeline ends almost ten feet in front of them.

_"Fifteen feet from target,"_   Steve reports.

Clint’s sighs dramatically as Bucky takes out a target approaching them from behind. _"_ _I had that,”_ he snaps quietly. Bucky hums at him in amusement.

_"Ten_   _feet from target."_

Two more shots, silent and deadly. Where are the entrance guards? Natasha checks over all HYDRA reports, possible intel included. She misses less than Bucky. There should be more. “There should be more guards,” he reports.

_"Eliminate_ _what you see, Soldier.”_

Bucky snipes another target behind them. They’re not even in pairs.

_“Eight feet from target."_

It’s too quiet.

_"Five feet from target."_

Bucky scans ahead, looks for signs, looks for skin, metal, a fucking bomb, heart suddenly racing and barely catches it. He sights Steve, adjusts his aim and snarls, “STOP!”

Steve stops.

The darkness barely conceals it, a laser fine line of red cutting across the grass, focal point encased in a steel box. An alarm perimeter probably surrounds the whole building which, if triggered, sets off HYDRA-knows what, and the tip of Steve’s patriotic boot hovers just below it; one twitch and it and whatever electrically attached to it, goes off.

Fucking HYDRA.

“Don’t move,” Bucky whispers.

Steve doesn’t respond.

It takes mere moments for Bucky to grab his weapon, jump up and run to the adjoining hill, pushing through trees in his haste to save Steve, yet again. He finds decent coverage, settles back down on the earth and secures his grip on his sniper in front of him.

He sights the shot, notices the shield _move_ _down to cover Steve’s right side_ \- Steve, you stupid, brilliant, self-sacrificing idiot why - and Clint stepping back silently behind him. The once fine line from his previous position is now thin and clear for him to take out.

Steve’s too close. Bucky hates it, but good thing Bucky’s a perfect shot.

_"Do it, Buck.”_

Breaking protocol to reassure Bucky.

His heart swells with warmth, pride and love for that man.

In seconds, the electrified bullet, courtesy of one Stark genius, zips through the air and through Bucky’s target. Instantly, Bucky sees Steve drop to his knees, shield up, as a series of explosions rock the entrance upon the bullet’s impact, one bursting through the wall closest to the blonde. Steve dives back in a much-practiced roll, near Clint - good, he unlocked his bow - and readies to throw his shield at whoever comes storming out of the base’s now-destroyed, crumbling doorway.

Bucky listens carefully. “Is that moaning?” he asks.

It sounds like moaning. He peers through his scope again, past Steve’s fine backside, and makes out a heep of moving outlines twitching in the rubble. Good, looks like HYDRA kept their “surprise” squad of soldiers in one area, hoping to take down Captain America and the Avengers by force.

Ha.

_"It's more like whining, really,"_  says Clint as he and Steve slowly approach the downed men. _"Looks_ _like this is it, Cap. No heat signatures coming from inside the base, only this heap of morons.”_

“You should poke ‘em with your stick, Hawkeye.”

_“You come poke ‘em with your stick, James.”_

“Don’t call me James, you pri -”

_“Soldier, are we clear?”_

Bucky ignores Clint’s muffled laughter and scopes out the area. Not a spec of human life coming to the rescue of one partially demolished HYDRA base. His heart eases, selfishly satisfied that no one is hurt. “We’re clear,” he reports.

_“Then come help secure these men with Hawkeye. I’ll sweep the base.”_

And stop sniping? For Steve, anything. “Aye, aye, Sir.”

Through the scope, Bucky watches as his glib reply causes Steve’s lips to twitch and blue eyes darken. Warmth swims through him at his lover’s response.

Oh, he’s so going to be on his back tonight.

He swiftly packs up his gear and descends into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this will be one of many.
> 
> Questions, comments, friendly advice? Come say hello.


End file.
